lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Lillian Summers
Before and even after Lillian moved to Tokyo, she'd always kept up a healthy exercise regimen where she would walk or jog around her old neighborhood. She did it mostly to clear her head and keep her mind off of things, mainly home life and school, helping very much. That and writing short stories of anything that comes to mind. Normally reading all kinds of different books is where she gets her ideas and material from. Though Lillian has never taken anything that didn't belong to her, if she did, she would always give credit to the original source. Her teachers have noticed her knack for writing and thinks she should attempt to pursue career later in writing. At least consider the possibility anyway and she has thought about it but has not come to a decision. Another thing she does is pressed flower crafting on the surfaces of chairs, plates, etc. This she does in art class, which earns her quite a lot of credits and high marks. Lillian is smart but not incredibly intelligent as most would believe her to be just because of the simple fact that she likes to read books and write stories. As a person, she is very sweet, easy to get along with and loves to help others in any way she can. She can't stand it to see others unhappy about anything and to the best of her abilities she will try and do something nice for them to cheer them up.Lillian is often alone due to her parents always working, hardly ever being home. When they do come home, they have to leave right back out again, causing her to basically have to fend for herself and take care of the house while they are gone. She believes that maybe she did something to be the reason as to why they don't stay home nor spend time with her, thinking that she might've disappointed them in some way and they're just not saying anything. She hates to disappoint others, trying to refrain as much as possible to not have people hate her because she doesn't like having enemies for silly reasons. Her self-confidence in herself in regards to having at least a little talent to be able to do something is quite low. She doesn't believe she is a great writing despite others telling her otherwise. In short, she is her own worst critic when it comes to her work. That and she don’t think they're being truthful to her and are just humoring her. This is why she won't let anyone else other than teachers read what she writes. While she likes more than one opinion, it would at least help her to be told that she needed to improve in something but she gets the same answer every time. And another thing, she dislikes having enemies and really detests bullies due to the amount of times that she'd been picked on and tortured in school by other girls back home, the reason behind her insecurities about herself as a whole. She is terribly shy, speaking when necessary or with the friends she do have but with anybody else new that she doesn't know, she reverts into a shy shell, apologizes and walks away. Appearance Lillian is 5'2'' with short shoulder length brown hair and dark brown eyes. She has a very small physique, weighing 100lbs even, a peach-pale skin complexion, rounded face and oval shaped eyes. She always wears clothes that are quite bagging for her figure so one is unable to tell that she has a reasonable bust size. The clothes make her appear flat-chested when in fact she has C-cup sized breasts. Her former school back in the states didn't require her to wear a school uniform like she does now that she is attending T-A. At her old school, she wore regular casual clothing like shorts, skirts that stopped just past her knees, the same with dresses, capri pants, tank-tops with sneakers, sandals or platform shoes. Now that she's attending T-A, she wears the required girls uniform that consists of a light gray uniform with a dark gray sailor V-neck collar w/dark red stripes, and a small red bow. The skirt is also dark gray and pleated, going down halfway to her knees. She wears white dress socks and brown suede shoes. '' History Lillian Summers was born in Miami, FL to parents Joyce Summers and Eric Summers, she being the only child they had and no other. Lillian's parents met each other in the grocery store, an unintentional meeting of sorts where their shopping carts crashed into one another. Luckily, no catastrophe was caused but the two of them were quite embarrassed that they weren't paying attention to where they were going, as something could have happened but thankfully it didn't. They apologized to one another, though Eric, being a conversationalist that he was, struck up a conversation with Joyce, the two of them finding that they had quite a lot in common. They started out as friends, slowing learning more about one another. Joyce was a collector of famous art sculptors and paintings while Eric was writer who wrote fiction mystery and horror novels. After a while, they started dating after knowing each other for about a year. They got married two years later, having their first and only child, a girl they named Lillian. Though having Lillian was not something that was planned as Joyce was surprised to find out during a doctor's visit for her annual checkup that she was pregnant. She was overjoyed as well as scared. Although she loved children, she didn't believe that she would be a good enough mother to her own. But she was also worried that her husband would react in a bad way to finding out that they were going to have a baby. When she told him, he didn't react in a bad way. In fact, he was quite surprised and scared himself, wondering just how someone like him could be a father to such a small innocent child. But he promised his wife that they would get through it together, give their child a good life to the best of their ability. They would just have to work hard at it. And so, they did just that. They worked constantly to provide their daughter with a comfortable and happy life that they felt she deserved. And while Lillian grew up a happy child, she grew up alone too. While her parents worked, she was watched by babysitters that took more of a time to get to know the child than her own parents did who just bought things for her they just assumed that she would like. Lillian was so much like her parents, loved art and liked to write but they never took the time to notice. When she would try and show them what she'd did in school, they would say 'That's nice' and leave right out of the house again to return to their work, causing her to be often sad but she tried her best not to be because she didn't want her parents to feel worried about her out of obligation and guilt. So she kept how she was feeling to herself, always wore a smile anytime she was around them, despite having a bad day overall. She liked school but the students didn't make it easy for her. Every day she was constantly picked on about the littlest things. It they weren't picking at her appearance, they were calling her stupid, talking about her parents, pulling and yanking on her hair, pushing her around, they did just about everything they could think of to her, the poor girl practically tortured. This continued all the way up until became a middle school student at George Washington Carver Middle School. Her parents being busy with their jobs didn't notice or know that Lillian would leave school crying when picked up by the babysitter. Lillian started to hate going to school as well as hate kids who bullied people for stupid reasons. She didn't understand why she was targeted so much. It's not as if she did anything to the other students but it was like they just had it out for her. But she wasn't the only one that was being bullied, for there were others in her classes that received the same treatment. It was due to that, that she'd become friends with those group of students up until she graduated. Some of them had gone their separate ways, mostly because their families moved to another state or they went to different high schools. Lillian went to Miami Senior High School, completing only one year before her parents jobs required them to move from Miami to Tokyo, Japan. Joyce had been interviewed for an opportunity to open her own art museum and her husband thought it was an amazing opportunity, thinking that his wife should go for it. Lillian, who didn't want to move because she'd managed to make friends that she was able to connect with and talk to, was happy for her mother, despite her own feelings, she didn't want to leave what friends she did make behind but at the same time, she felt this was probably for the best. Maybe a new life, in a new country is just what she needed. It would be something to get used to so she congratulated her mother, putting on a happy face. So, they moved to Tokyo, which was a refreshing change of pace for Joyce and Eric since the economy had hit rock bottom in FL in certain cities, they were surprised they managed for as long as they did to keep up the bills but they were ecstatic about the move. Their first year there was rough but they managed. They enrolled Lillian into a private school for girls, this school being T-A, a catholic school. Since it was a structured environment, they felt that their daughter would do just fine here, even though they were clueless as to what’d been going on at her previous schools she attended. Suffice to say, Lillian did like the school, even if it was all girls. She started as a tenth year student, no need for having to repeat her ninth year since she’d completed it and made decent grades and a GPA that qualified her to be passed onto the next year. She was able to fit in more at this school surprisingly, having no problems making friends but was still her shy self. Like any school, there would be bullies but the nuns that ran T-A seemed to have a handle on things when something broke out. They paid attention to the well-being and safety of the students which made her feel all the more better. While Lillian misses her friends back home, she didn’t miss the hell she went through attending school with them. She was pretty sure they felt the same and wished they had the chance to leave as well, those that were left behind. Being at T-A made Lillian like school again but the keeps the things she likes to do to herself, like writing short stories for instance. She’s still not confident enough to let others read her work. Well, other students, but she was fine with her teachers reading her work. She only wished they would be more honest though. At least tell her that she may need to work on her writing just somewhat, rather than saying what she wrote is good. It helps to have some truthful feedback, that way she’ll know what she needs to work on to make her writing better. When she’s not doing that, she’s exercising, walking or running around the new neighborhood she lives in or around the T-A campus after school since it still is open or she can be found in the school library or the library in Shinagawa. She still likes art and if she wanted to would be able to expand more with it now that she is at a much better school. She’s learned how to do pottery, pressed flower crafting which she finds to be relaxing, some drawing although not very good at it and much more. Now, she just wished her parents would just take a breather and pay more attention to her and be home more than out and about all the time. Lillian understands that they’re trying to do what they can to take care of their family but they shouldn’t still have to work so hard like they did back in the states. Maybe someday they’ll realize that. Until then, Lillian is going to focus on her studies and keep her grades up in school. She was so glad that she passed tenth grade and is now an eleventh year student. Plot Coming Soon! Relationships Coming Soon! Trivia Coming Soon! ... Also See *Anya Kururugi *Runa Kugimiya *Ruka Kaiba